happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scaredy Pine
Scaredy Pine is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Flaky turns brave. Roles Starring *Flaky Featuring *Cuddles *Sniffles *Lifty & Shifty Appearances *Lumpy *Leif *Russell *The Mole *Gutsy *Pierce *Disco Bear *Josh *Handy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Cuddles walks around the carnival with a nervous Flaky, looking for a ride. They pause in front of a huge roller coaster and witness a cart going down and being hit by some booby traps. Out of the ride comes Disco Bear with his afro on fire, who then vomits. Scared of the roller coaster, Flaky runs away. She stops in front of Lumpy the carny, who asks her if she would like to try out the dunk tank. Russell dunks Leif into the piranha-filled tank, and Flaky runs to the exit. Just as she pants, Lifty and Shifty scare her with terrifying masks. Later at a clinic, Flaky makes a fetal position in response to her fear. Dr. Sniffles finds an easy way to cure her and hypnotizes her using his watch. Flaky falls asleep and Sniffles wakes her up, commanding her to be brave. To test it out, he exposes a scary jack-o-lantern. Flaky smashes it to peices, proving it worked. Flaky proudly walks back to the carnival. Lifty and Shifty try to scare her again, this time with no effect. Leif, missing chunks of flesh, quits his job and limps away. Lumpy looks for a new employee and Flaky volunteers. Flaky is seen sitting in the dunk tank and Josh throws the ball at the target. The piranhas proceed to eat her, only to be beaten instead. Flaky walks out of the dunk tank with a tray of sushi made from the piranhas. Having caught the attention of a cheering crowd, Lumpy thinks of a way to use Flaky for a money-making gimmick. Later, Flaky wears a bungee cord as people line up to push her into a pool. Pierce pushes her in the pool and an alligator bites her, only to spit her out as its mouth has been impaled with quills. Next, Lumpy got Flaky to sit in a coffin, which he moved on a conveyor belt with swinging chainsaws. Flaky jumps out okay, until her arms fall off. With her arms bandaged back on, Flaky looks for something to really show off her bravery. She sees the roller coaster and gets in. Flaky finds a seat next to Cuddles, behind them are Gutsy, Josh, Lifty, and Shifty. Lumpy starts the ride and the coaster cart goes up. The riders prepare for the experience of a lifetime. They stop at a great height and Handy rides a plane just above. He drops a snow globe which he is unable to catch. It hits Flaky and broke the spell. Flaky wakes up and sees she is high on the roller coaster, screaming. The cart speeds down and the riders cheer while Flaky covers her eyes. They go into a tunnel with fire and swinging blades. Gutsy is sliced in half by a blade and Josh gets disintegrated. Cuddles, Lifty and Shifty become afraid of the ride due to this. The cart exits the tunnel and goes high up again. This time they are taken to space. The cart starts zooming back down to earth at an alarming speed. Shifty tries to hold on to his seat belt, only to get skinned to the bone. Lifty then falls off the ride, landing right in the dunk tank. The Mole hits the target and dunks him in the tank, and he gets devoured by piranhas. The ride finally comes to a stop with only two survivors. Cuddles is traumatized for life, making a fetal position and vomiting. Flaky opens her eyes and sees she survived. She conquers her fear for real and walks out of the ride a new person. However, a spider lands on her face and she screams, immediately getting her fear back. Moral "There is nothing to fear but fear itself." Deaths #Flaky kills several piranhas. #Gutsy is sliced in half. #Josh disintegrates from fire. #Shifty is skinned to a skeleton. #Lifty is eaten by piranhas. Injuries #Disco Bear is burnt and vomits from the roller coaster. # Leif is attacked by piranhas. #An alligator gets mouthful of Flaky's quills. #Flaky gets her arms sawed off and reattached. #Cuddles vomits from the roller coaster. Trivia *This is the second episode where Lumpy is a carny. The first is Pitchin' Impossible. *Shifty's death is similar to Flaky's death in Breaking Wind. *This episode was originally called Bravey Cat. The sneak peek is still titled as this. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 27 Episodes